


Your Rough Edges Fit Perfect With Mine

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bows & Arrows, Comfort/Angst, Curse Breaking, M/M, Marks, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Warlock Magnus Bane, hands and nails, searching your soulmate, soulmate missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: When deep down in the core of your heart you know that your soulmate exists, there are no limits to the ways you'll find to let him enter into your life and change it forever.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 43
Kudos: 119
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Your Rough Edges Fit Perfect With Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/gifts).



> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - NAIL

Alec was the only one left without a soulmate. He was born with a mark, an incomplete and strange one on his left shoulder, no one ever able to explain to him its meaning. 

His mother kept telling him that his soulmate had probably died before he had the chance to meet him, but in his heart, Alec never believed those words.

For all his life, he had been restless, unsettled, always in search of something. Now that he was Head of the Institute he asked the Seelies and the Unseelies, until an old fairy woman revealed him that in the Gard’s prison, the Clave had secluded a powerful sorceress, Catarina Loss, -- _she might help--_ , the lady said.

A secret prisoner no one knew about? Alec unmasked the Clave and arranged her liberation.

“What do you want from me?" the woman asked.

"Nothing, just help me understand," and showed her his mark.

"What does this folding fan mean?"

She gasped as she saw five purple tips dusted with silver glitter, " _Magnus…_ "

Alec's breath froze in his chest, "What did you just say?"

He turned and saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're his soulmate, you’re Alexander…, you came for him...”

"What? Where is he?"

The woman took Alec's hands in hers.

"Your mark ... those are nails tips, Magnus' nails."

"N...n….nails!?!?!"

"Magnus is the most powerful warlock of the ShadowWorld. The day you were born a hand with the Lightwood family ring appeared on his left shoulder and his nails on yours…your parents deceived him and magically entrapped him in the mandala drawn on the library's window…his last desire, the only way to watch over you..."

"Is there a way…?"

"To break the curse and free him? You have to skewer all the lines of the drawing, until you’ve covered them all, without hitting the eye, that's where his heart beats, the glass will shatter when the curse is broken."

"That’s why they forbade me to train…," and his eyes filled with tears, "...I had to hide..."

He rushed through the corridors and ended standing in the middle of the library, his heart beating frantically, staring at _Magnus…_.

Alec lowered his center, tensed the bow string and shot. He was barely breathing as the arrows flew from the arch, one after the other. 

Before the last hit, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and whispered Magnus' name as he released the arrow.

Then he heard the sound of a glass breaking and saw colored splinters scatter around the room.

He blinked as a blinding light hit him, feeling a warm hand encircling his arm and hearing the sweetest of voices calling his name, "Alexander...you found me."

He felt his mark burn as it finally became whole, turning into an open palm with ringed fingers and painted nails.

Warm, happy tears were streaming down his face as he embraced Magnus whispering, "I knew you were somewhere...my only heart, my only soul, my endless love…"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr brightasstars.tumblr.com


End file.
